1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light diffusion member, a back light assembly including the same, a display device including the same, and a copolymer for the light diffusion member. More particularly, the present invention relates to a light diffusion member exhibiting an improved light luminance and an improved light diffusing efficiency with a reduced manufacturing cost, a back light assembly including the same, and a display device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a display device transforms data having electric signals after being processed by an information processing unit into an image. A liquid crystal display device is one type of display device and displays an image utilizing an electric characteristic and an optical characteristic of liquid crystal.
The liquid crystal display device includes a liquid crystal display panel and a device for providing light to display the image. Light generated from the device for providing light passes through liquid crystal included in the liquid crystal panel to display the image on the liquid crystal display panel.
The quality of the displayed image on the liquid crystal display device is largely dependent on the luminance and luminance uniformity of the light generated from the device for providing light.
In order to improve the luminance and the luminance uniformity of the image, an optical membrane is provided between the device for providing light and the liquid crystal display panel. The optical membrane improves the uniformity of the luminance and the luminance uniformity of the light generated from the device for providing light to improve the quality of the image displayed on the liquid crystal display panel.
A diffusion member, such as a diffusion plate and a diffusion sheet, is used to induce the diffusion of light. The diffusion plate is commonly used in a liquid crystal display device for a television set, and the diffusion sheet is generally provided on the diffusion plate. The diffusion plate is generally manufactured using polymethyl methacrylate (“PMMA”). This material functions to induce a light diffusing phenomenon when the light passes there through to increase the uniformity of the non-uniform light luminance of the light from a light source to some degree. In general, the diffusion sheet includes PMMA beads coated on a base matrix and diffuses light. The base matrix is generally obtained by using polyethylene terephthalate (“PET”).
However, the PET based material of the base matrix is affected when the diffusion plate is deformed. Also, the PET base itself might be deformed due to an applied heat that might then induce a wrinkling phenomenon of the diffusion sheet.
In addition, the light diffusion member including the diffusion plate and the diffusion sheet according to the conventional method might generate luminance loss due to an air gap present between the diffusion plate and the diffusion sheet.